Some networks provide content or services to customers, such as on demand content. In such networks, content may be transported and cached as needed, for example at a plurality of nodes or cache servers in the network. In some networks, content caching is addressed by establishing a hierarchy of cache servers, where content flows from higher tier servers to lower tier servers in pre-determined ways. Content migration between different cache servers may be triggered by content requests or by meeting price metrics that can be manually assigned by a network operator. When a cache server lacks some needed content, the missing content can be obtained from pre-determined higher tier servers or from a set of neighboring servers at the same hierarchy as the cache server. Such content caching scheme can be difficult to deploy and maintain in some networks and have operational objectives that contradict or do not meet some traffic engineering (TE) objectives. The TE objectives are considered or needed in current networks, such as Internet Service Providers (ISPs), to improve network performance, for example in terms of traffic routing. The current content caching schemes can reduce network performance by preventing some traffic TE conditions or objectives from being met.